2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
(Under Construction) 'Overview' The 2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a hyperactive, costly and deadly season that featured 21 storms, 20 named storms, 13 hurricanes and 7 major hurricanes. It also featured the first recorded major off-season hurricane. Hurricane-3 Alex Hurricane Alex formed well before the official start of the season after developing out of a cold-core low on April 30. It became a major hurricane due to very low wind shear and unseasonably warm SSTs of 83 F in the tropical latitudes of the open Atlantic. Alex did not make landfall, but caused strong surf in the eastern Caribbean islands. No deaths or damage were reported. At the time, Alex was the strongest May hurricane ever, and it also was the first major off-season hurricane ever. . . . Subtropical Storm Bonnie Subtropical Storm Bonnie was the second storm to form before the official start of the season. It formed from an extratropical cyclone east of the Bahamas on May 27, and it moved northward while skimming the East Coast until it made landfall in Wilmington, North Carolina as a 50-mph storm. In total, Bonnie caused 14 deaths and $381 million in damage. The name was not retired. . . . Subtropical Storm Colin Subtropical Storm Colin was a weak tropical storm that formed from a frontal system off the New England coast, making landfall in Newfoundland at peak intensity. It dissipated shortly after. Colin caused $9 million in damage, but no deaths were reported. . . . Hurricane-1 Danielle Hurricane Danielle was a low-end hurricane that made landfall in Tampa, Florida at its peak intensity of 75 mph. Danielle caused a total of 17 deaths and $429 million in damage. The name was not retired. . . . . . . Hurricane-4 Earl Main article: Hurricane Earl (LckyTUBA, 2022) (Under construction) Hurricane Earl was the second major hurricane of the season, forming as a Cape Verde storm. An area of high pressure over the eastern Caribbean steered it north, but another high pressure over Bermuda caused it to keep west and make landfall in Ocean City, Maryland as a low-end Category 3. It caused widespread wind damage in the area, as well as flooding in some areas. It caused major flooding in Ellicott City, which continued the city's trend of increasingly common floods. Earl caused a total of 93 deaths and $15.1 billion in damage. Due to the very high death toll and damage total of the storm, Earl was retired in spring 2023 and replaced by Evan for the 2028 season. Tropical Storm Fiona Tropical Storm Fiona was a weak storm that formed from a tropical wave. It was ripped apart by wind shear, so it never made landfall. Because of this, it caused no deaths or damage. . . . . . . Hurricane-3 Gaston Hurricane Gaston formed from a tropical wave that spawned over Cape Verde but lacked organization until it had traveled several hundred miles to the west, due to wind shear inhibiting its development initially. Once it moved over a calmer area, it began to strengthen. It made landfall in Cuba as a Category 2 and Alabama as a Category 3. In total, Gaston caused 68 deaths and $12.1 billion in damage. Due to the high totals of deaths and damage, Gaston was retired in spring 2023 and replaced by Gregory for 2028. . . . . Subtropical Storm Hermine Subtropical Storm Hermine was a weak storm that formed out of a squall line off the coast of Maryland. It didn't make landfall, so it caused no deaths or damage. . . . . . . Tropical Storm Ian Tropical Storm Ian was a weak storm that formed over the open Atlantic but didn't make landfall. It didn't cause any deaths or damage. . . . . . . Hurricane-3 Julia Julia started as a tropical wave that developed into a Cape-Verde style storm that impacted the Caribbean and the Gulf Coast, causing major damage in the Cayman Islands, Mississippi and Alabama. In total, Julia caused $24.8 billion in damage and caused 243 deaths. Due to the very large death toll and damage total, Julia was retired in spring 2023 and was replaced by Jasmine for the 2028 season. . . Hurricane-2 Karl Hurricane Karl was a moderate hurricane that formed from a tropical wave in the Southern Caribbean. It made landfall in Cuba as a Category 2 and the Florida panhandle as a category 1. Karl caused a total of 18 deaths and $493 million in damage. The name was not retired. . . . . Hurricane-1 Lisa Hurricane Lisa was a derecho that interacted with an upper-level low and became subtropical off of the coast of North Carolina. It performed a cyclonic loop while striking a glancing blow in Bermuda before returning to the Carolina coast. It made landfall as a category 1 hurricane near the North Carolina-South Carolina border, before it lost its tropical status soon after. Its remnants brought heavy rain to the mid-Atlantic, causing some flooding. In total, Lisa caused 24 deaths and $291 million in damage. The name was not retired. . . Hurricane-2 Martin Hurricane Martin was a storm that formed northeast of Costa Rica from a tropical wave. It took a northward path, making landfall in Cuba as a category 1. Very warm waters facilitated its rapid intensification, allowing it to make landfall in the Florida Keys as a high-end category 2 storm. It also affected the Miami area as a 60-mph tropical storm. In total, Martin caused 18 deaths and $447 million in damage. The name was not retired. . . . Tropical Storm Nicole Tropical Storm Nicole formed in the open Atlantic. It started to track northward, but cool SST's didn't allow Nicole to sustain itself, and it became extratropical soon after. It didn't affect land, so it caused no deaths or damage. Tropical Storm Owen Tropical Storm Owen was a tropical storm that made landfall in Haiti as a 50-mph storm, causing minor damage there. The damage totaled to $30 million, and one person was killed during a car accident from poor road conditions. September 24-September 28 Hurricane-3 Paula Hurricane Paula was a deadly and costly hurricane that formed in the southern Caribbean, stalling as it strengthened over warm waters. It made landfall in Gulfport, Mississippi at peak intensity, causing 73 deaths and $8.6 billion in damage. Due to the significant death toll and damage, Paula was retired in spring 2023 and replaced by Petunia for the 2028 season. October 1-October 12 Hurricane-4 Richard Main Article: Hurricane Richard (LckyTUBA, 2022) (Under construction) Hurricane Richard was the final Cape Verde storm of the 2022 season, causing massive damage in the Caribbean. It strengthened over time before it made landfall in Puerto Rico as a category 4, the Bahamas as a category 2, and Miami as a category 1. It caused a total of 748 deaths and $48.2 billion in damage. Due to the very high death toll and damage total, Richard was retired in spring 2023 and replaced with Ryan for the 2028 season. October 8-October 20 Hurricane-1 Shary Hurricane Shary formed from a group of thunderstorms just to the southeast of the Yucatan Peninsula. It made landfall in the Cayman Islands as a 70-mph storm and Cuba as a 75-mph hurricane. No deaths were reported, but Shary caused $120 million in damage. October 13-October 19 Hurricane-2 Tobias Hurricane Tobias was a moderate hurricane in the open Atlantic during late October that mercifully did not make landfall. It caused no damage, but 2 people drowned due to rip currents. October 24-October 31 Tropical Depression Twenty Twenty formed from a tropical wave but made landfall in the Yucatan before it could gain any strength. No deaths were reported, but it caused $13 million in damage. October 28-October 30 Hurricane-3 Virginie Hurricane Virginie formed in the southeastern Caribbean from a tropical wave. Virginie made landfall in Haiti as a Category 3 and the Gulf Coast as a Category 1, causing significant damage in both of these areas. In total, Virginie caused 29 deaths and $1.3 billion in damage. The name was not retired, despite the damage. November 8-November 19 Retired Names Earl-->Evan Gaston-->Gregory Julia-->Jasmine Paula-->Petunia Richard-->Ryan Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Summer Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Cyclones